


your rising sun/my kingdom comes

by Caracalliope



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Wolfgang has always been straighter than Felix.





	your rising sun/my kingdom comes

Wolfgang has always been straighter than Felix.

It's not like it ever mattered, not like it does for Lito, or even for Nomi. Wolfgang would go out and hook up, and there was no difference between this kind of bar or that kind.

Still, Felix was always the one that experimented. He wore neon shoes when Wolfgang wore black ones. Felix got gratitude blowjobs, like a hero, and then he returned them, like a gentleman. Wolfgang laughed the first time, as Felix got down to suck a willowy DJ. Then, Wolfgang watched Felix's lips, as though they'd be changed in some way.

It's not anything. It's not that his father would hate him for it. Every morning, Wolfgang vows to do something his father would hate. Loving Kala in a pure, patient way is more than enough to earn his father's hatred.

It's not important. Not after he had touched his cluster in the deepest of ways, been inside them and let himself get filled.

But when Rajan looks at him in quiet moments, there is some ugly little demon inside of Wolfgang, fearful and filled with doubt. Wolfgang used to be the straighter one, and he isn't that anymore.


End file.
